Sovereign-Prime Armor
Overview The main purpose of the Sovereign-Prime Armor is to serve as an all-in-one tool set. The mostly hexagonal scales that comprise the surface of the armor can be commanded to separate and reconfigure themselves into any form and color using nanotech principles of molecular recognition. This ability allows the limbs of the suit to take the form of different tools, and even allows the entire appearance of the armor to be modified, by changing the color and mass of the suit, in order to adapt to the task at hand, including stealth operations, heavy lifting, and orbital flight. After taking shape, the scales smooth themselves out along the body's contours to give a leaner feel to the armor. Some of the forms the Sovereign-Prime Armor has taken are: a Hulkbuster-like physique, stealth armor, and a reinforced appearance inspired by samurai. Unlike other armors that were connected to the wielder's biology, this one is simply directly linked to the user's brain synapses. When not in use, the Sovereign-Prime Armor can be collapsed into a bracelet on the wrist of the user, which can be activated and forms around the user's entire body when called upon. When the user wants to show their face, the face plate can split apart and retract inside of the helmet entirely. Recharging the armor from scratch takes at least three hours. The Sovereign-Prime Armor can reach the speed of sound right from lift-off, and additional thrusters can be formed from the suit's scales to reach higher speeds. Flight while in stealth mode appears to leave no repulsor energy trail, so it could be powered by other means. Ultron (Earth-221) is featured as the on-board A.I., which controls the suit's communication systems and scanners, among other tasks. The armor can also release miniature drones for environmental scanning. The suit's systems are so advanced they can cloak its energy signature and any frequency emanation. Offensive Powers The Sovereign-Prime Armor features regular Iron Man Armor weaponry, namely repulsors, a uni-beam, and a micro-missile array. The repulsors have multi-vibrational capabilities, being able to damage beings with phasing powers. Iron Lord added two more uni-beams in the chest then previous models, making the suit capable of firing a tri-beam at once. Different types of weaponry can be created on the spot thanks to the armor's primary shape-shifting function. The scales on the surface of the suit can be commanded to shape themselves into blades, guns, cannons, etc. The armor can also create a "zero-point energy bubble" which drains an excessive amount of energy. This energy bubble can be used to attack enemies with a shockwave energy blast or as a force-field to contain them. In addition to the commonplace increase in strength, the armor's shape-shifting features can enhance its user's strength even further by increasing in mass, giving the suit a bulky appearance similar to a Hulkbuster Armor. Defensive Powers In addition to the extra-durable shell protecting its user, the Sovereign-Prime Armor has shown to be completely immune to different types of powerful attacks, namely sonic attacks and EMPs, with such efficiency that its wearer might not even react to them. The suit can also resist powerful blasts of energy that can destroy entire buildings, and repeated blows from the likes of Superman or the Hulk. The armor also protects against intangibility, preventing objects and individuals like the Vision or Martian Manhunter from phasing through it. The division of the suit's surface into individual tiles allows for fast repairing of damaged areas, as the scales simply realign themselves. The extent of this ability allows the armor to rapidly rebuild itself even after being broken down in its entirety. The suit also possesses a cloaking mode that renders it invisible while its user remains in sight, giving its wearer the ability to have the armor's protection while deceivingly appearing to be completely defenseless. The suit's multi-functionality allows it to render its entire surface black for stealth missions. Additionally, magnetic force-fields can be used to attract objects at will. In case the wearer's life is in extreme risk, the Sovereign-Prime Armor possesses an emergency protocol which consists of causing the suit to burst and separate from it's wearer while the device on his wrist flies him away to safety. The Sovereign-Prime Armor remains in autonomic control until its user can access its remote interface and get hold of the armor. Capabilities *'Neural Interface:' Iron Lord doesn't need to speak any commands at all. The armor itself reacts to his thoughts just as his own body would making his reaction time instantaneous instead of a small lag period. *'Super Strength:' The armor magnifies his strength to superhuman levels, enabling him to lift 75 tons. If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve higher levels. *'Flight:' The armor can reach the speed of sound right from lift-off, and additional thrusters can be formed from the suit's scales to reach speeds above Mach 8. *'Super Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Pulse Bolts:' Concussive force blasts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the farther they have to travel. *'Laser Projector:' A laser weapon, powerful enough to cut though several enemy drones cleanly in half. One mounted on each arm. *'Repulsors:' Concussive force bolts that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. They have multi-vibrational capabilities, being able to damage beings with phasing powers. *'Pulse Beams:' Electromagnetic beams that affect technology and machines. *'Rocket Launchers:' The armor contains twelve anti-tank rockets that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Tasers:' The armor contains non-lethal tasers that are effective in taking down enemies without killing them. *'Personal Shield:' His personal shield is an incredible feat of engineering. It is capable of withstanding direct impact from missiles and heavy ordnance several times. At full power he can withstand a small yield nuclear blast. *'Particle Beam:' A weapon capable of firing streams of particle energy at enemies. *'Tri-Beam:' Projects three extremely powerful streams of energy from his chest. This weapon is capable of massive, wide spread destruction. *'Explosives Launcher:' A wrist mounted explosives launcher can hold a variety of different types of bombs and grenades that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. It is much more efficient and faster at this process then any other armor. *'EMP Invulnerability:' The armor is completely resistant to electromagnetic pulses. *'Telepathic Immunity:' The helmet's design prevents all telepathic intrusion while he has it on. *'Compact Design/Rapid Assembly:' Unlike other armors that were connected to the wielder's biology, this one is simply directly linked to the user's brain synapses. When not in use, the armor can be collapsed into a bracelet on the wrist of the user, which can be activated and forms around the user's entire body when called upon. Category:Technology (WH)